Sheldon is always in the way
by Maryline Depp
Summary: Leonard was excited about spending the evening with Penny... Lately, something always seemed to come up at the last minute forcing them to cancel their plans. But tonight, Leonard was determined not to let fate be against him. But he had forgotten about a small detail… a detail named Sheldon Cooper… THANK YOU for reading


**THE BIG BANG THEORY : Sheldon is always in the way!**

 **Author : Maryline**

 **Date : August 2016**

 **As always, I don't own anything. I make no profit. This is just me writing for fun.**

* * *

Friday evening, inside Leonard and Sheldon's apartment. Leonard was excited about spending the evening with Penny. Actually, it was not just the evening but the night as well. With her approval, not that she needed much convincing, he had planned on spending the night with her. It had been a while since they had spent some quality time together, just the two of them. Lately, something always seemed to come up at the last minute forcing them to cancel their plans. But tonight, Leonard was determined not to let fate be against him. But he had forgotten about a small detail… a detail named Sheldon Cooper…

Sheldon was playing a new game on his laptop when his eye caught Leonard coming out of his room with what looked like a gym bag, which was weird considering Leonard never spent any time doing any kind of sports.

"Oh Hi Leonard, what's with the bag, where are you going?" Sheldon asked anxiously. He didn't like not knowing and generally tried to plan every single thing in his life… and others…

"Oh no, there he goes…" Leonard mumbled looking at his feet. "Nothing much, just going across the hall to spend some time with Penny."

"Alright, and you need a bag because…" Sheldon said pointing at the bag.

"I might be spending the night," Leonard said with a proud smile. He was excited just thinking about it.

"I see," was all Sheldon said as his mind registered what Leonard had just said.

"What about me?"

"What about you?" Leonard wondered, curious.

"Well, I don't like being by myself at night, you know that," Sheldon explained, "What if I need to ask you something?"

"During the night?"

"Well, of course," Sheldon replied obviously. "What if I need something?"

"Relax, Sheldon, I'm just across the hall, you'll manage."

"I'll manage?" Sheldon repeated.

 _Oh, right, I forgot who I was talking to_ , Leonard thought. "You'll be okay, trust me!"

"How can you be so sure?" Sheldon asked, "What if…"

"Oh no don't you start with your 'what ifs' " Leonard begged. That conversation was obviously going nowhere, as it was often the case when Sheldon was included in a discussion and to be fair he was always doing most of the talking and the other parties just had to listen, or pretend to listen and be as patient as possible even though it was nearly impossible. Sheldon was irritating to say the least.

"Nothing will happen, Sheldon, it's just one night, you'll be fine!"

"You don't know what!" Sheldon complained. "I don't want to be alone!" He shook his head side to side and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Oh, c'mon, don't be such a baby!"

"Me?" Sheldon looked back at his laptop for a moment and Leonard thought he was done. His hand nearly reached the doorknob.

"Leonard, please don't go, I don't want to be alone!"

"Stop whining!"

"Fine, just go, and don't cry tomorrow morning when you come back and find my lifeless body on the floor after someone came in to rob us and killed me and you find yourself all alone in the apartment… No more Sheldon and Leonard!"

"If only," Leonard whispered, looking at his feet again.

"What did you say?"

"I said 'oh no' that would be _bad_!"

"Exactly, so don't go!"

"Sheldon, you'll be fine I promise. I'm going now!"

"Fine, do as you wish! But I'm mad at you, just know that!"

"Oh no, are you gonna remove me from friend status now?" Leonard joked.

"I just might," Sheldon replied, serious.

"Alright then, I'm going."

"Go, leave me alone, do what you want," Sheldon was sad, but mostly because he didn't get what he wanted.

"Thank you!" Leonard said and exited the place as fast as his feet would allow. He ran across the hall and knocked on Penny's door. She quickly opened but not as fast as Leonard had wished. He ran past her and shut the door behind him.

"Well, hello to you too," Penny said as she was wondering what was going on.

"I'm sorry," Leonard apologized and kissed her. "It's just Sheldon…" he threw his hands up in the air.

"Say no more," Penny replied as she looked at his gym bag, he noticed.

"Nice bag, right?" he asked as he showed it to her like it was his new favorite thing.

"Yeah, since when do you own a gym bag?" she teased him, "I never saw you anywhere near a gym!"

"Haha, very funny!"

She was about to kiss him as there were knocks on the door.

Knock Knock Knock "Penny and Leonard" Knock Knock Knock "Penny and Leonard," Knock Knock Knock "Penny and Leonard!"

"You gotta be kidding me!" Leonard sighed and looked at Penny who was already going for the door.

"Don't," Leonard begged and grabbed her arm as she reached for the doorknob… Too late. She was already opening the door.

"Ah, finally!" Sheldon complained as he stood there like an idiot, fist still in the air, ready to keep knocking on the door.

"Hi, Sheldon, what do you want?" Penny asked, annoyed.

"Ah! Finally someone who's interested in what I, Dr Sheldon Cooper, want!"

Penny regretted opening her mouth right away.

"I'll tell you what I want!" Sheldon started, "I want Leonard home! I don't want him here, I don't want to be alone at our place!"

"Are you serious right now?" Penny thought out loud. Sheldon gave her that look.

"Just go, already!" Leonard ordered his friend.

"But, we're roommates, we're supposed to sleep under the same roof!" Sheldon tried to explain.

"Who says so?"

"Well, the roommate agreement you signed!" Sheldon proudly said and reached for it inside his back pocket.

"Seriously, don't tell me you carry that thing around?" Penny asked, astonished!

"Well, of course I do!" Sheldon said obviously as he started to go through the numerous pages before jumping to the last page to show Leonard his signature.

"If only I read it twice!" Leonard said as he took place on Penny's couch, "My mother always told me to read carefully before signing anything! If only I'd listened to her for once!"

"Don't say that!" Sheldon pretended to be hurt by that. "So, it says here on page eleven that the roommate is supposed to sleep at home!"

Penny sighed, she didn't know what to say to help Leonard and get Sheldon to leave them alone. Sheldon wasn't like anyone she'd even seen before. Well, to be fair she doubted anyone had even been around someone like him. He was harmless for the most part but God was he so annoying and irritating!

Leonard didn't know what to say. He just wanted Sheldon to leave and spend the night alone with Penny.

"You need to grow up, Sheldon!"

Sheldon sighed. "How many times did you regret having me as a roommate?" he asked his friend.

"I stopped counting after a few days!" Leonard replied.

"What? You can't be serious, Leonard. Am I that impossible to live with?"

Leonard couldn't believe that Sheldon had actually asked that out loud. Didn't he know by now? Didn't he know how he had the ability to make people just want to go blind or deaf… or both.

"You're one of a kind, Sheldon," Penny said with her usual smile.

"Well, thank you," he smiled back thinking it was a compliment.

"Who told you it's a good thing?" Leonard said before Penny could punch him. She had a feeling she was on the right track to get rid of Sheldon just before Leonard opened his mouth again. He just couldn't help it.

"Look, Sheldon, you're a grown man, well, kind of anyway, just go back to our place and go to bed and tomorrow I'll be back!"

"AH! You said 'our' place!" Sheldon clapped.

"Well, yeah, I live there for now."

"What do you mean 'for now'?" Sheldon was confused again.

"You do know that I'm going to live with Penny in the near future, right? We've talked about this!"

"Umm no, I thought you were just talking. I didn't think you were serious! No way am I going to live alone in here!" Sheldon was acting like a child.

"Don't worry, Sheldon, it's not for tomorrow, nobody's moving, okay?" Penny was desperately trying to get rid of him.

"How about we do something together, the three of us, then you get to spend some time together?" Sheldon offered. He really wasn't about to stay alone.

"Oh my God, Sheldon, just go already!" Leonard was getting really angry. Sheldon was keeping his cool like usual. "You know, I wish I'd broken my leg the day I met you so we wouldn't be in this situation right now! I wouldn't be living with a lunatic!"

"You can't possibly mean that!" Sheldon said, still really calm. "Why would you say that? We have fun together, don't we?"

"Right!" Leonard shut his eyes and refrained himself from saying really hurtful things and throwing out sarcastic remarks.

"What's so bad about living with me? Is there something wrong with me?"

"Oh boy, don't even get me started on that!" Leonard sighed. He took a good look at his watch and couldn't believe an hour had passed. _That's another hour I'll never get back!_ He thought.

"Alright Sheldon, you win! What do you wanna do tonight?" Leonard decided it was best to just give up, for tonight anyway. It was easier to give in than hear about it for a week.

 _Now that's more like it!_ Sheldon thought, quite proud of himself.

 **\- THE END -**

 **Thank you for reading my story. I hope you enjoyed it :)** **English isn't my mother tongue, so please be nice.**


End file.
